


End Of The World News

by redbrunja



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy doesn't need to take more than one test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of The World News

Darcy doesn't need to take more than one test.  
  
She knows, okay? Not to be melodramatic and shit, but that plus sign is just too damn awful to not be true.  
  
She wraps the test in about half a roll of toilet paper, tosses it into the grocery store wastebasket, dumps half a tree's worth of paper towels on top of it, and then washes her hands five times.  
  
She feels like throwing up. Metaphorically. Physically, she's just a little tired. And technically pregnant.  
  
In the mirror, she watches the blood literally drain out of her face at the thought.  
  
"Okay, don't panic," she tells herself. This is a problem. But it's fixable. She is getting trained by a government agency to handle situations that could potentially destroy the world. Technically, she helped save the world last Tuesday with the red jello bacteria and the fire extinguishers and the robots.  
  
And after she'd walked out of the subway station Steve had picked her up and spun her around and kissed her like he lo–  
  
Steve is not a good person to be thinking about right now.  
  
She knows Steve wants a kid. She's sure he'd be just as great at parenthood as he is everything else. That isn't the point. The point is she'd rather be waterboarded - and she knows exactly what that feels like, she didn't wimp out on her anti-interrogation training, even though they totally went easy on her, Greg, what do you think this is fucking Archer? - the point is if she had a fucking wire hanger right now– if she had to throw herself down a freaking flight of stairs– okay, back off the references Darce, you're spiraling.  
  
She sucks in a death breath, pretends she really is a badass SHEILD agent, instead of the chick they hired when it became clear Jane wasn't coming back from Asgard and she knew way to much to be released into the wild.  
  
The point is she had a problem. But it was fixable. She could fix this. She pulls out her smart phone, doing a quick google search. She has a plan, with a timeline, even. Two minutes to find a clinic way the hell away from anywhere she or Steve goes ever. Budget five to fifteen minutes. The abortion, half a day. Final step: lie to Steve for as long as they both shall live.  
  
Totally doable.


End file.
